Ib All Alone: Fake Garry
by AuroraNyumun
Summary: La fin Ib All Alone est une fin étrange de ce jeu. Elle possède plusieurs version dont une impliquant un faux Garry. Pourquoi Ib voudrait le suivre à la place de retourner chez elle ? Mon interprétation d'Ib All Alone. Spoiler pour la fin, mais si vous êtes ici, c'est que sans doute les spoilers ne vous dérange pas, hein ?


**Point de Vue - Ib**

Je descendit s'escalier, faisant attention de ne pas rater une marche. En plus de la noirceur, mes larmes m'empêchaient de bien voir devant moi. Je me retrouvais seule, comme à mon arrivé. Garry et Mary n'était plus là, même si le premier me manquerait plus que la deuxième. Si j'aurais écouté Garry et que je n'aurais pas lâché ma rose, je ne l'aurais jamais perdu dans ma chute et Mary ne l'aurait jamais trouvée. Garry n'avait pas hésité à échanger sa rose bleue contre la mienne. Après cela, Mary avait enlevé tous les pétales de sa rose et il était maintenant perdu.

- Je suis désolée… Tout est de ma faute, murmurais-je en avançant dans la galerie en noire.

Dans ma colère, j'avais prise le briquet de Garry et j'ai brûlée la peinture de Mary, transformant la blondinette en cendre. Je n'ai aucun regret, pourtant. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais pour ce qu'elle a fait au pauvre Garry. En passant dans un couloir, je remarquai la murale qui m'avait attirée au début. Mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent. Le fond était blanc, alors qu'avant il était noir. Je m'approchai et remarquai que la peinture ressemblait beaucoup à la galerie normale. C'était peut-être par là, la sortie ! Je regardai la petite plaque en bronze en dessous de la peinture.

« ? World »

Une fois à l'intérieur, il n'y aura pas de retour.

Tout votre temps ici sera perdu.

Sauterez-vous à l'intérieur quand même ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Bien que je ne comprenais pas un mot, je pouvais comprendre que c'était effectivement la sortie. Pourtant, une phrase me tracassait. « Tout votre temps ici sera perdu », qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que rien de tout cela ne se serait passé ? Ça voulait dire que j'allais tout oublier de ces événements, comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Mais je ne voulais pas ! Si j'oubliais tout, j'oublierais Garry ! Je ne voulais pas, parce que si je l'oubliais son sacrifice deviendrait inutile ! Je me retrouvai à m'inquiéter plus de mes souvenirs du jeune homme qu'à retourner chez moi. Malgré cela, je m'approchai et touchai la peinture. Dans une lumière vive, le cadre doré disparu, laissant une peinture transparente donnant sur la galerie. À contrecoeur, je m'approchai un peu plus. Même si je ne voulais rien oublier, il fallait que je retourne chez moi. Mes parents devaient m'attendre, me cherchant comme des fous.

- Ib !

À l'appel, je me figeai. Tournant mon regard vers le son, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en le voyant.

- Garry ! M'enjouais-je en le regardant s'approcher un peu.

Garry se tenait là, un sourire chaleureux au visage. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Son regard semblait vide et ses mèches foncées n'étaient pas correctes. J'en vins alors à la conclusion que ce n'était pas le vrai Garry. Reculant d'un pas incertain, je fixai le jeune homme.

- Je te cherchais… ! Tu es partie toute seule ! Je t'avais dit que j'allais te rattraper, non ? J'étais inquiet… ! Peu importe, Ib ! Je pense que j'ai trouvé une sortie !

Je restai perplexe. La sortie était juste là, non ? Maintenant j'en étais sûr, ce n'était pas Garry même s'il me tendait la main avec un sourire amical. Malgré cela, le voir debout devant moi m'amenait une fausse joie que je n'arrivais pas à réprimer. Je ne voulais pas le croire mort. Je regardai la murale et ensuite le faux Garry.

- Ce n'est pas là, c'est par ici. Tu veux venir voir ? Dit-il, toujours avec le même sourire.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il fronça un peu les sourcils.

- Par ici ! Dit-il un peu plus insistant, agitant sa main pour que je la prenne.

Je regardai la murale à nouveau. Je pouvais sortir maintenant, tout oublier et reprendre une vie normale. Mais mon cœur se contracta quand je pensai à Garry. Il avait été mon seul ami dans cet endroit, il avait même sacrifié sa vie pour moi et je me retrouvai à vouloir rester avec, même un copie, mon meilleur ami. Parce que c'est ce qu'il était… mon meilleur ami, mon plus grand ami. Je voulais davantage rester avec lui que de revoir mes parents. Tout aurait pu tellement mieux se finir si je n'aurais pas perdu ma rose, j'aurais dû être punie pour ça, pas lui ! J'avançai vers lui sans réfléchir et prit sa main.

- Je savais que tu étais une bonne fille, Ib, chuchota-t-il. Parfait, allons-y…

Avec cela, il m'amena loin de la peinture, loin de la sortie. Je remarquai une larme qu'il essaya de cacher, comme s'il était triste que je l'aie suivit. Pourtant, je n'avais aucun regret alors je serrai un peu plus sa main.

- On va rester ensemble, hein Garry ? Demandais-je, prenant une voix innocente alors que j'entrais dans le jeu.

Il hocha la tête en me souriant et je lui rendis son sourire, contente. Je serais avec Garry pour toujours dans cet endroit tordu et j'en étais heureuse. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment là et que je serais seule à jamais…

_**Ib All Alone**_


End file.
